sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Toxic Experiment(Rp)
Plot: 3 years after Mira's Escape from a lab in Adabat,the failed experiment Subject #427's pod opens. Walking up from his slumber he finds the bodies of the scientist Mira killed littering the lab and hallways. He sees the files on Mira on the computer and notices Mira has Axel's vector control the power he needs to become whole like the scientist wanted. Naming himself Toxic he vows to find Mira and absorb him to have his Vector control, even if he must kill anyone who gets in his way. Characters Mira the Mutant Hedgehog/ Subject481 Toxic the Mutant/ Subject #427 Axel the Hedgehog Mahdi the Weasel Nimagi Freedom Fighters Nebula the Hedgehog Asonja the Hedgehog (Sonicsilva1) Zikuto the Wolf (Sonicsilva1) Col.Balta Baldrova the wolf. (Jaredthefox92) Ira ??? -Trisell Chronos Rock the Cat (ImNotCalledDave) Act 1 the Awakening Deep in the lab of Adabat scientist bodies lay on the floor, Mira stands in the mist of the chaos walking to the exit of lab. "I hate humans... I kill them all." Mira said as he leaves the lab. 3 years after the events of the wandering mutant A pod under the lab beeps with flashing colors as it slowly opens. smoke bellows out of the pod as a hands grip onto the sides. "Free? Finally." A Green hedgehog with a fox tail bat wings and ears steps out. "HEY RIPLEY!! WHERE ARE YOU?" The hedgehog shouted into the darkness. "Ripley..? You better not be sleep again." The hedgehog walked up stairs to the main lab. He saw the death and destruction Mira left 3 years ago. "The hell happened here?" A single computer lights the room the green hedgehog walks up to it and presses a button. Suddenly a recording of what happened plays. Mira can be seen slaughtering the scientist. "Subject #481.... the "Successful" Experiment? He has the power I want to become whole... Axel's vector control. I'll find him take vengence on him for killing Ripley, absorb him, and gain the vector control!" "I wouldn't if I were you.." A voice muttered from a shadowy corner. "How the hell did you get in here eh?" This place is supposed to be hidden." The green hedgehog turned around. Meanwhile on Nimagi... Asonja sat down, leaning back on a reclined chair and drinks a small sip of Scotch. "Argh...Im not sure if this is supposed to help my problems but...man this stuff is strong..." He muttered. He drank a bit of water to mask out the alcoholic smell. Mahdi and Axel where having a chess match obviously Axel was losing due to Mahdi being smarter than him. " I win again dude hehehe" Mahdi boasted. "Thats the 4th win this hour dude." "Axel Zaru Kiowa never loses a battle simulation like chess!!! WE GO AGAIN!!" Axel places his pieces on the board again. Mira just laughed at his father's stubbornness. Asonja just watched, easily getting a bit drunk. "You know Axel, you could just end the war easily with just your fist..." He took another sip of Scotch. They were tiny sips, not whole chugs luckily. "Um I dont think you should drink. Its unhealthy You look like your so drunk you haven't had a job in years.... like a certain armadillo" (Zing) Axel said looking at Asonja. "SHUT UP IM NOT THAT DRUNK!" He threw the glass at him, missing his face by an entire foot. "...Damn it, maybe I am a little bit." Axel and Mahdi went back to there chest match. Mira still watching them. "I'll find some way to sober myself up..." He gets up and walked to his bathroom, smacking his head on the door. "Whoops...hold on." He opened it and took a cold shower. "I win again Axel 5th time" Mahdi said again. Axel crossed his arms. "I hate chess anyway!" He got up from the table and sat in the leader's chair. "Aw cmon dad don't be a sore loser." Mira teased. Asonja was listening in on their conversation and sighed, strangely envious. He finished showering and got dressed into some light clothing. ' At an Order base nearby.' "'''Yaaaaawwwhhn" A grey Moebian wolf let out as she just awoke from her bunk in the barracks. "A deep sleeper as always, Nina?" A familair gruff voice from what appreared to be a Moebian bear replied to the awaking wolf." "Shut up Dimitri."The wolf replied to the bear. "Get dressed, we're expected in the mess hall for chow."The bear laughed as her eyes dialated where she could see again. "I swear, if I have borscht one more time I will vomit." She said as she took off her covers and jumped down off the bunk. "I will take your portion then." The bear replied in yet more teases. "You always do, now turn away and let me get dressed." She replied to the bear. Balta and her comrade eventually entered the mess hall. Inside their entire force was eating their daily rations. Balta and Dimitri eventually got in line and were handed their rations before they both took an empty seat together at a table. In walks a Mobian shepard wearing a berret into the mess hall. He yells 'actung!' before everyone in the cafeteria turns to face him and gets up, including Balta and Dimitri. From the looks of things he appears as one of the commandig officers of the facility. The soldiers are quick to stand at attention and prepare to listen to what he has to say. "Guten tag F.R.O.S.T Unternehmen. Today you shall preform die reconnasaince mission at das nearby area. Wir have reports of strange activity in die area und we need to be sure ist is not sie G.U.N or Egg forces." The commander instructed. "Another recon mission." Balta thought in her head. '''At the lab.. "Well now, not very secret anymore now, is it?" The voice said, and stepped into the light. He was a navy blue hedgehog with stormy gray eyes. Small feet could be heard in the distance near the lab, just outside. A young-looking girl, feline, with pale orange fur and long red hair, glanced about the area somewhat nervously, her ears twitching about at the sound of conversation. She wore a plain red T-shirt and shorts. "Then I demand you to leave If your looking for something to steal there isnt any, this isnt an ancient ruins ya'know." The green hedgehog walked forward. The hedgehog walked forward a bit, too. "Oh, I don't want to steal anything." He replied. "I'm here to see what you're doing." The teenage feline walked closer to the entrance of the lab, looking around for where the voices were coming from. The green hedgehog walked up to the exit of the first chamber of the lab. " I doubt you can even keep up. "The hedgehog grew bat wings and started to take off hovering in the air for a moment. " Try too keep up then, if you do then i'll tell you what im about to do." He flew off into the hallway not noticing the feline. The girl jumped back at the sight of the flying person coming toward her direction, not screaming but noticeably surprised. The hedgehog took off after him, keeping up easily. "It seems you will have to try harder, mutant." He said in an airy voice. "heh" The mutant flew faster. "Almost at the exit.." The cat girl ran after them. The green hedgehog reached the exit and his wings retracted. The hedgehog slid to a stop behind him, panting heavily. "... H-hi?" The girl slowed down toward them. "What... are you doing?" "Great another pest in my home...." The green hedgehog sneered. "Why are YOU here..." "I just... I'm just here... Sh-should I not be?" She winced. "No, no you shouldn't I'm about to leave this place anyway." The hedgehog walked out of the lab to the outside. A wolf was hidden nearby, watching in a bush. He was eyeing the hedgehog that walked by him. "What... is this place?" The girl asked. The wolf came out of the bushes and peaked inside as well. "Looks like a lab. I hate labs..." The hedgehog grabs the wolf and put him in a head lock." I'M TIRED OF PESTS INFESTING MY LAB GIVE ME 3 REASONS WHY I SHOULDN'T SNAP YOUR NECK RIGHT HERE!!!" "Jesus, I've seen mutants in my life but you are SO FAR that ugliest one I've ever seen in my 700 years of living...and snapping my neck for invading your lab? Uhhh, well first I didnt step foot in it, that would be her fault." He pointed at the girl, nonchalant. The girl stepped back. "I didn't... I was just looking for what was..." "Hey relax, I'm kidding...Go inside while I'm still captured." She looked back and forth between the two of them before slowly walking toward the entance. "What're you waiting for? Go ahead inside! I can take care of this nasty abomination..." "Why are you attacking him?" She asked. The hedgehog sqeezed tighter on the wolf's head looking at the cat. " Don't you dare..." He muttered lightly. "Mira better not be this annoying...." The cat girl ran up to the hedgehog, attempting to pull his hands off of the wolf. The navy blue hedgehog in the lab followed them from behind. When he saw the cat girl, the wolf, and the hedgehog he sighed. "Kind sirs and madam, I must ask you to stop and back away from each other. There is no need to fight.." Zikuto burst into cyan flames, getting himself off of the hedgehog and ran inside, also grabbing the girl inside. He stopped, letting go of the girl and landing in front of the navy blue hedgehog. "Welp, never doing that again." The hedgehog nodded slowly. "And, by the way.. Good to meet you, Zikuto. I've heard about you from my daughter." He said, smiling. He was confused for a minute, but then his ears perked up. "Your daughter's Raven?! Then you must be...Nebula." "Guilty as charged." Nebula replied. "So.. What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked, looking around himself. "I just found that hedgehog walk out of it, since he was a Mutant...probably the ugliest I've seen..." He muttered. The hedgehog simply walked off heading into the city. "I'll drive Mira out that way before I absorb him he can tell me where this "Axel" is. I have nothing against him I just want to prove I'm the strongest person with the Aura of Fenrir!" The green hedgehog started talking to himself. The girl poked her head out. "Are we... not headlocking anyone anymore?" "No ima do more then headlocks..." The hedgehog promised before he walked down the hill until he was out of sight. "... What just happened?" She muttered. Meanwhile back on Nimagi Axel was looking at a map of Mobius. Asonja was back to his sober self, but was still drinking quite a bit of Scotch. He had some Cheerwine with him too. Suddenly an alarm and flashing lights on Axel's computer startled him making him fall backwards out the chair. Mahdi looked at the alarm and pressed a key on the keyboard. "Hey Axel look at this some creature is attacking a city." Axel got up looking at the screen a green hedgehog was seen blowing up building and killing civilians. "Crap welp we might as well help them....." "Yeah, you guys go on ahead. He looks like he's after you more than me so...have fun." Asonja said. Zikuto oddly wasnt there to retort to that statement. "You dont even know what he wants idiot. You're coming as well your part of this freedom fighter guild..." "But do I HAVE to participate in battle...?" "how else are you going to protect your self in case he knocks the rest of us out?" Mahdi teased. "well hes right Asonja....." Axel put in. "...By not participating. Please, you two are stronger than me combined. There's no WAY I have a chance against someone like that." "The only reason why cuz you get drunk off of scotch and sit on your ass all day and not make effort to better yourself." Mira interrupted Axel when he was about to say something. "So? Even if I didnt drink alcohol of any kind and WAS determined in the first place, I'd still have no chance. That's how weak I am in both in the past to now. I haven't improved, I can't and I won't." "If you WERE determined You'd be right up there with Axel, Raven and Razz, your just too negative to see it." Mahdi said. "I doubt myself of my abilities okay?! There, I said it!" Asonja growled. "Dude we kinda already knew that, thats why I wanted you to join in the first place. You need confidence in your skills, thats why your going with us" Axel said putting on his hand bandages. He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Fiiine, I'll come with you..." He packed his canteen which was filled with Scotch and stood up. He just waited. "Since when do you drink anyway, your 16!" Axel questioned walking to the hangar. "I do what I want. You guys cant control my life..." He muttered, drinking from the canteen for a moment. "And plus, you guys wont understand what crap I've been through. I've already been insulted as it is." "You'll be more than insulted when the police lock you up for under aged drinking..." Mahdi followed Axel to the hangar. "Hurry up we gotta go like right now." "I dont care what the police will say. It's not like they'll know anyway." He rolled his eyes and followed everyone at a 10 foot difference. "whatever..." Axel said climbing into the X-31 Phoenix. He just climbed onto the right wing. (I'm kind of at a loss as to how to continue with my character in this considering they were in the base area and doesn't know how to get to wherever everyone else is. ~Trisell) Axel pushed Asonja off. "NO standing on my plane!!!" (Well you can either venture deep into lab or follow Subject 427 whos currently destroying a city.) He growled, landing on his back. "Well how am I supposed to catch up with you if I cant run one hundred miles per hour?!" "Dude you where trained by the fastest of the gods..... you can easily use you'r fire powers to give your self a rocket boost." He looked down for a moment, groaning. He knew that Axel was right, but said nothing about it. The X-31 Phoenix's engine started up and took off out the mouth of the cave through the waterfall. Asonja stood there for a moment, thinking how he was going to do this. He walked out of the waterfall and caught sight of the X-31. He then used the Fire on the back of feet to propel him forward. He used a slow running but powerful motion and using the flame blasts behind him to catch up to the plane Mahdi's drones lifted him and Mira up following the two of them. The Green hedgehog started firing red chaos spears athe building. " MIRAAAAA!!" (To avoid confusion The Nimagi freedom fighters can't hear him yet since they arnt close enough) Asonja looked up, noticing the fight and the plane going faster. He burst into black flames and started to increase his speed, this time not relying on flames boosts to his feet. Axel rolls his plane upside down to see the city. " Damn... I wonder if this person is some super awesome dragon monster thing..." Asonja shrugged, and finally reached the city. He looked around, seeing all the damage. "Man, he's gonna level this place." A chaos spear hit Axel's plane damaging the wing and when spiraling down. "My baby!!!!" Axel ejected himself as he could only look on from the ground as his plane crashed. Asonja saw the plane crash, and burst into flames. He looked away and at the ground, the wind started to pick up. Asonja looked up again, as he heard nothing but silence, not even his own heartbeat. He thought he saw a few people but they vanished quickly from his sight. Axel fell to his knees and started weeping while banging his fist on the ground. " YOU MONSTER WHO EVER SHOT DOWN MY PLANE!!! WHY COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MAHDI!!!!!" "Hey!!!" Mahdi finally landed on the ground his drones floating around him. Asonja didnt see them and looked around the city. "Cmon ya bastard. Where are you..." The green hedgehog lowered himself infront of the 4. "Mira...... finally ah this must be Axel and his pathetic friends..." "Who the hell are yo--" "YOU BLEW UP MY BABY!!! IM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!!" Axel interupted Mira forming plasma in his hand. Asonja got infront of Axel and moved his arm over his chest, smacking him a bit. "Not yet, ya idiot! Now, who are you?" He pointed at the green hedgehog "Subject #427, I was created to be the perfect weapon apparently I had a "defect" in my genetic make up. I lacked the vector control. I have the power to adsorb certain beings to obtain their powers. You can call me Toxic..." The green hedgehog said glowing a green color aura. "Mira and I were created from the blood of Axel and Shira along with the blood of the other participants from the blood drive." He had a disgusted face on for a moment, but it quickly vanished. "Why seek power? Is that your only objective?" Asonja was oddly determined when slightly drunk.. "I plan to kill Eggman for running my creators out of their home country like they originally planned. After that I'll kill Axel to prove I have the better usage of the Aura of Fenrir." Toxic said forming a red chaos spear. "After that I can finally be at peace." He narrowed his eyes and moved toward him, my fists clenched. "If you want Axel, then you're going to have to go through me first." His fists burst into ruby red flames. "Hmph fine cmon I could use a little warm up..." Toxic said collapsing his fist and the chaos spear crumbled. "Well, I wouldn't call it like that. Perhaps a test?" He stopped a few meters away from him, putting his flaming fists together. Toxic's green aura turned darker shade of green. "Hit me with your best shot you might not get another." "Fine by me." He blasted forward with the fire, making him go from 0-60 pretty quickly. He did a right-hook to his chest. Toxic skid across the ground on his feet until he hit the rubble of a building. "There. Was that good enough to start?" He asked, cracking his knuckles. Toxic walked out of the rubble. "Can you hit me in the shoulder thats still a bit stiff." Axel and Mira charged at him both rapidly punching and kicking Toxic. Toxic simply dodged or block the attacks then smashing their heads together then blasts them away with an energy ball. Asonja grunted, clenching his fists. "This mutant is really no joke..." He muttered before joining in, but stopped in front of him, blasting him with a wave of fire. Toxic was engulfed in the flames but then they died out. "Thanks for the "Fire power" now I can do this!!" He shot a fireball at Asonja. He was knocked back, tossing and turning on the ground from constant friction and hit half of a remaining building, going through the glass. Axel get up and fired a plasma ball at Toxic with Mira's help. Toxic just put his hand out and a fire ball countered it both exploding. Asonja struggled to get up, but managed to get on his knees. "The things I do to help out people..." he muttered, and climbed out of the broken window. "I cant even stand up after that attack..." "You've been hit with worse!!" Mahdi said running past Asonja finally getting into the battle. His drones fired Lighting at toxic but toxic jumped up to avoid and punched him in the face with a fist of fire. "Perhaps I'm getting worse..." He groaned, still trying to stand. Mahdi hit the ground hard. "Ow" Axel kicked Toxic in the face Toxic skid back holding onto Axel's leg. Toxic then punched Axel in the groin. Axel squealed in pain and fell to the ground. "He... Punched me in my malehood" "...We dont have those..." Asonja said, as he was already on the ground, giving up on standing. "We do Its just that weird antropormorphic animal hiding thing." Axel still layed on the ground in pain. Asonja just rolled his eyes and continued laying on the ground near broken glass. "Well, I had my helping hand. I'm out of motivation..." "How about he's gunna kill everyone you love....Raven... Once he kills me he'll just murder Raven" Axel said. "Mira and Mahdi tried attacking him again but was only knocked back. "It's a...good thing Raven isn't here right now...so she's out of trouble for now..." Asonja said, accidentally shoving his hand in glass, grunting loudly in pain "Dude he can easily find her!! If Mira easily found us when we first met him this guy can do the same I mean they were created by the same scientist!!" Axel crawled away to gain distance from Toxic. "It's a possibility okay? I never said it was a guarantee..." Asonja grumbled, still trying to get up. Axel got back up standing near Asonja. "I have an idea lets hit him really hard!" "That sounds stupid..." Asonja muttered. "And if your plan doesnt work, I'll punch you in the groin..." "Then lets go!! But lets trick him, lets teleport behind him when he tries to catch us from the front. " He whispered to Asonja. "Alright fine...this better work..." He groaned and got up. Axel charged at Toxic forming plasma in his hand. Asonja dashed with him, engulfed in flames. (Dont be stupid! Be a smartie and join the Nazi party! .3. Also gtg) (dude thats not cool...) Axel teleported behind Toxic and punched him really hard. Asonja did at the same time and elbowed Toxic in the same spot as Axel, entirely in red flames (It was just a vine I saw it was amazing XD) suprisingly that worked Toxic fell foward flippimg around to face them. "Tch I'll make your death painful for that!! (ugh) (It's from a 1968 film, that's why it was so funny) "Not when I have to object to that. AbricaN***A GONE!" He bursts into flames, vanishing "Dude....... calm down its just a intense fight not a slaughter fest....." He was right behind Axel the whole time, at least that's what he thought. He was actually behind Toxic. "Phew...I'm safe." Toxic reared Back with a firey side kick to his chin. "AHHHHHHhhhhhhh..............." He hit another building, and that entire building collapsed over him Axel hit Toxic in the face but Toxic held his ground pushing his face onto Axel's fist. Axel stared in shock as Toxic kneed him in the face then blasting him in the gut sending him away. There was no sign of Asonja coming back up from that attack. There was too much rubble to even pick out to find him. Mahdi sent his drones to fire lasers at Toxic while Mira kicked rocks using his vector control with the force of a high caliber gun firing bullets. Toxic clocked both of them backing up as the lasers and rocks hit him. The building that Asonja was knocked at started to collapse a bit more, making the debris more dirty and all over the place. Axel teleported over to Asonja's location and started to dig. "CMON DUDE I THINK WE HAVE TO RETREAT!!" Those words never came out of Axels mouth before Asonja knew something was wrong. "Cmon!!! You better not have died!!!" Some rumbling in the debris was caught before a pillar of flames emerged, Asonja completely engulfed in them. His figure wasnt seen entirely, but only the outline of his body. A cat leapt down from a nearby building. "You look like you need as many allies as you can get" The fire vanished from Asonja and he looked at the cat. "Ah, good. Just what we need. Thanks for joining us. I almost died too but I had a glimpse of Prometheus encouraging me." "Mahdi, Mira time for the SUPER Jackknife Strike!!" Axel said getting up, Mira and Mahdi standing up as well. All three of them charged at Toxic, Mahdi charged his drones with lighting jumping into the air as Axel and Mira distracted Toxic. As Mahdi came down hitting Toxic with the lighting his drones created."SUPER" Mira kicked Toxic in the stomach while his foot was covered in ice. "JACK" Axel formed plasma in one hand using it to upper cut Toxic in the chin sending him into the air."KNIFE!! Mira,Mahdi and Axel combined their elements into one magic orb. "STRIKE!" As Toxic feel to the ground they fired the orb hitting toxic in the back exploding. Asonja blinked a few times. "Damn, that was cool. Why dont I get my own special move..." He muttered, crossing his arms. "We could come up with one once you start training..." Axel said turning around. Toxic got up parts of him was melting. "DAMN IT Im starting to melt... took too much damage... HERE ME FREEDOM FIGHTERS I WILL KILL YOU AND GAIN THE VECTOR CONTROL!" Toxic turned into sludge and dissipated. Asonja climbed down the rubble, looking at where he was. "Maybe...if Zikuto will stop turning me into an Alcoholic." He drank from his canteen for a moment. The cat turned to Axel. "'I'm Rock by the way, and I have a proposition to make..." Rock took a sharp intake of breath "I'd like to join the Nimagi Freedom Fighters." Asonja swallowed harshly for a moment, coughing a bit of red flames. He didnt say anything but he accidentally drank too much in a single swig. "For reals?! Sure we are always accepting new members! that means I gott add you to the roll back at the island... and paperwork.... crap.... BUT its good to have a new member welcome. Im Axel leader of the Nimagi Freedom Fighters this this Asonja, Mira, and Mahdi." He pointed to each one as he named them. Asonja coughed a bit more before nodding. "Yup. That means I get time off before doing some excruciating training!" "you wish... Mira and Jane will see to your training. "Damn it! I thought you'd forget..." He growled, crossing his arms. "You wont take me to training alive..." "...... DODGE!!" Axel punched Asonja in the chest. "GARGH" He fell back onto the ground, coughing a little bit "Training starts now." Axel tied his hand bandages tighter and his scarf. "W-WHY NOW?! THERE'S SHARP OBJECTS EVERYWHERE! I COULD DIE!" He yelled. He almost said "Again" at the end, luckily catching himself before saying it. "Cuz your a pansy you need motivation and what's more motivating than certain death?" Axel kicked a glass shard enached with his vector control and it shot like a rocket scrapping Asonja's cheek. He had a rather frightened face for a moment but then growled, going back to his senses. "Motivating me? With certain death? Please, that's just dumb...You don't even have the guts to kill your own teammate..." He crossed his arms, looking away in discomfiture. "You're right thats why I contacted Jane to do it for me... you know shes a military drill nut... and the Zakuba warship should be here by now." A giant war ship can be seen over heard a voice sounded from it. "Jane reporting in sir." "Uhh...I dont remember her..." He looked oddly confused. He shook it off, going back to his regular self. "But still, this will not make me train." "Dude shes been in the guild for years even before you, You never saw he around the guild hall?" Axel said as Jane Slid down from the rope. She was a white rabbit with an all pink attire with a pink bow on her head. "Freedom Fighter #4 Jane reporting in sir." Jane saluted to Axel. "At ease Jane.. Asonja here could use some training. Work him into shape while I think about a good ultimate attack to fit him into." Axel used his vector control to generate kinetic energy as he stomped the ground propelling him up into the sky onto the lower deck of the Zakuba. Mira just climbed the rope and Mahdi's drones gave him a lift up leaving Jane and Asonja on the ground. Asonja started to step back a bit. "Uhhh...I just remembered I have stuff to do..." "You're not going anywhere worm!" A magic barrier formed in a dome shape came up blocking Asonja's path. "The leader wants me to train you so therefor I'm gunna train you. First off is to work up your agility. start by dodging these ice shards. "Jane snapped her fingers and ice started to form and started to fly at Asonja. "GAH!" He was dodging a few of them somehow by ducking and he didnt seemed to move around. Instead he just moved his body, keeping his feet planted to the ground. Of course, he was HELLA slow and got hit with most of them. He was VERY sloppy in form and wasnt even quick enough like he didnt care or just doesn't want to try any harder that is "off his comfort zone" Jane stopped the ice shards.. "Ya'know I question why Prometheus trained you you have no speed although you can use your fire magic to give yourself a boost and you can ohh i dont know.. MELT THE ICE WITH YOUR FIRE POWERS! DO YOU NOT HAVE A BRAIN IN THAT THING YOU CALL A SKULL." Jane's drill Sargent came out after seeing Asonja's pathetic display. "Alright then we'll do this." She walked up to him turned him around and forward sweeped on into his face then putting a foot on his back. "75 push ups with my foot on your back GO!!" He growled but did so anyway. "This is so freakin' ridiculous...!" He muttered quietly, ALREADY starting to give up after 10. "If you give up that means we'll be here longer so you might as well power through it." Jane said crossing her arms putting in some earbuds. He growled a little bit more. Normally when he's in a situation like this, he'd burst into flames and go faster. But instead he gave up entirely. Jane stomped on his back. "KEEP GOING!!" He smacked his hands on the ground and kept trying. He didnt even do the first pushup before collapsing again. "Whats this..." Jane took Asonja's canteen and sniffed it. "ITS FILLED WITH BOOZE UGH!" She threw it and it tumbled somewhere spilling out. He just sighed at that, not even doing anything. "Ah great, I can't feel my spine...or my arms." He grumbled. Jane took her foot off. "Weak.... don't you want an ultimate attack... dont you want to reach full potential? I thought You'd get to level 3 of that fire asonja form you got..." "I only got up to one, I haven't been higher than that..." He said panting a bit. "Perhaps I'm just dead-weight, like Zikuto always told me." "Just because someone tells you something doesn't make it true. all that matters is that YOU believe in yourself. HELL OUR LEADER believes in you and you just sit on your ass and drink beer recently." "Oi, it's Scotch not beer. I'm not a redneck." He grumbled a little. Perhaps he hasn't gotten the point yet. "It doesn't matter!" She put her foot on his head this time. " You lack the motivation to better yourself if you keep going down this road you'll get yourself killed and everyone you care about! Turning evil wont solve anything. Drinking scotch won't help! Either find the motivation or I will literally train you to death!" "that wont...solve anything either...it's my future and I do what I want with it..." He was trying to get up. "Axel I think you should commence plan B." Jane shouted to the Zakuba. "Uhh...Plan B?" He blinked a few times, pausing for a moment. Axel pressed a button from the leader's chair inside the Zakuba. The giant light cannon pointed its self to the ground. "I'm sure you know to run right?" Jane used her magic to teleport away onto the Zakuba. A female robotic voice sounded. "Zakuba Light cannon Firing in T-minus 5 seconds." "G-GAH?! YOU PLAN ON SHOOTING AT ME?!" Asonja shouted, turning awfully pale. He got up and tried to run away, but he was so scared that his feet were nailed onto the ground. The light cannon collected green particals. The female voice sounded again. "Firing.." The light cannon fired 150 meters away and was making its way towards Asonja slowly. "GEEEH!" He finally got to his senses and started to run as fast as he could. He wasn't using his fire powers as he was practically running like he was fat or something. The blast slowly gained but didn't engulf him. He tried running faster, but then tripped on a plank of wood, making him slow down drastically. The blasts started to rip up sign posts and rubble from buildings. "Uhh...! I think you're going a bit too far here dude! Y-you wouldn't kill me would you?!" He shouted up at the ship. He was showing a lot of cowardice in his voice. No voice could be heard the blast just keep getting closer and closer. "Guess he would...!" He muttered to himself and got back up and continued to run. "Man...this would be easier if I have my Mp3 player...!" suddenly the blast stopped. Axel could be seen jumping from the Zakuba something felt odd about him. He stopped and panted. "Dude what the...hell is wrong with you?! Are you trying...to kill me?!" Axel was still falling as he got closer Asonja could see thats his spines where curled up and his fur was purple with a fist full of plasma. "...Oh no. He wouldnt...!" He started to back away, starting to get worried. Axel continued to fall not showing any signs of hesitation. He hesitated for a moment, and then ran toward him. "DUDE YOU'RE GONNA BREAK YOUR LEGS AT THIS HEIGHT!" He was already losing his stamina, slowing down. Axel activated his vector control just as he was about to hit the ground and propelled him self at Asonja. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "AHHH!" He managed to dodge Axel by an inch, his heart racing both from fear and fatigue. He skid on the ground turning to face Asonja's direction again firing plasma bolts. He got in blocking position, getting hit with them. He didnt bother dodging or fighting back. He was just too tired. Axel fired a mouth beam, aiming right at Asonja. "GAH!" He got engulfed in the beam, not dodging in time. The beam wasn't the strongest Asonja could tell that Inside Axel wasn't planning on hurting his best friend. After the beam vanished, he panted and a bit burnt up from it. He was blasted back a few meters from the beam as well. He didnt move toward him, but just stood there. "Man...that was close..." Axel turned to normal finally muttering the words. "So we're gunna die.....heh not how I thought I'd go out..." "What do you mean by that? Are you saying that when I come along, I'm like bad luck or something?" He crossed his arms. "You dumb ass why would I say that. What i mean you saw and felt how strong Toxic was we couldn't beat him. It took the super jackknife strike to take him down but it barely worked.... it just stalled him." Axel said his voice shaking. "Im not giving up but this might be the last time we fight together." "Hmm...perhaps you're right at that." Asonja looked away, but his arms are still crossed. "Well, if this is the end for us...at least I'll be able to see my parents again..." He muttered. "wonder how they accept you.... not to be a dick or anything they saw your life.... constantly in a struggle turning from the path of light countless times... hell even trying to murder me and our friends lets hope Odin is able to balance that out with the good you've done then if not you'll end up cranky like Chimera hehehehe." Axel let out a light trying to lighten up. Asonja was just silent for a while. Then he just shrugged, sighing. "Maybe I have done a few things wrong, but that's what happens when I don't have a goal. Without it, I'd just be filled with discomfiture at which side I should take. I'm as gullible as they come." "The only goal you haven't tried out to the fullest was training to get stronger...... Hey your new goal is the original one we had help keep the peace throughout Mobius as a member of the Nimagi freedom fighters." Axel got up. He stayed silent after that, as if thinking through it. After a while he spoke, "I just need to get in the habit of fighting when lives are at stake." That was his way of saying 'Right now, I don't care about others because I don't know how.' "Right...." Axel said looking up at the Zakuba. Asonja continued to be silent, looking around at the wreckage of the city. "Now what do we do...?" "We go back to the base and...... train I guess... " Axel said climbing up a rope to the Zakuba. "Hurry up or...... MY PLANE!!! I ALMOST FORGOT MY BABY!!!" Axel jumped off the rope and ran to the wreckage of his plane. Asonja looked up at the Zakuba but didnt climb up to it. He was afraid of heights and very motion-sick so he stayed on the ground. He went to Axel, seeing the wreckage. "Damn...got quite a beating." "Dont worry we'll take care of you I'll take you back to the hanger and fix you right up...." Axel was talking to the pieces as if they were alive. Asonja had a dumbfounded face, and a sweat drop appeared beside his head. "Jeez, what a weirdo..." He muttered. Axel pushed a button on his communicator and the pieces beamed up to the Zakuba. "Cmon lets go back to the island." "I'm not going on that ship. Never in my life." Asonja stated, his self-indulgence showing. " Then what are you gunna do run back to the island.... its like 40 miles from here and plus its a heavily armed warship that flies." "Well...yeah but..." He sighed, groaning afterward. "Fine, I'll get on the ship. Whatever I do on there, it's your fault." He climbed up the rope to the ship. After he got on there, he laid there pale. The ship's engines wizz up and started moving. The ship started flying back to the island. "Arrrrrgggghhhh" Asonja complained. "So...dizzy...........I'm gonna puuuuke...." "hehe forgot you where motion sick...." "I will puke all over you and you'll smell like Scotch all day." Asonja threatened before falling back over, rolling around. "You dont wanna do that or I WILL let you get hit by the light cannon!!" Axel replied sitting down in the leader's chair. "Whatever...you dont have the....GUTS" He tried making a pun but then made a gagging noise. "Nevermind...I'd best not be talking..." "I dont have the guts... I almost obliterated you with the light cannon back at that destroyed city." Axel said as the Zakuba landed into the ocean. "ARRGH...ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OVER HERE?!" Asonja gagged over the side of the ship. As the the ship started to sink a platform rose to meet it magnetizing the ship to the platform. an air lock tube hooked onto the exit of the ship so that no water got in. Axel got off his chair and walked to the exit. "Cmon sicky the rides over..." "THANK THE GODS" Asonja shouted in relief and rolled down the ship. "Oh land, how I missed thee...!" "Dude we are under water.... the oppisite of land." "As LONG as I'm not on that ship, I'm considering it land." He responded, still on his back. "Well get up we'll be inside the guild hall soon." Axel opened the door and walked thought the air lock tube into the hangar. () He joined in, but fell flat onto his face in the hanger. "Whoop...hold on...I'm still a bit dizzy..." "Riiiiiiight" Jane said steping around him. He growled quietly to himself, this time thinking to himself. Why am I always so weak now? I never felt fun, tranquility, or determination after 5 years. He thought. I'd ask for help but none of them care. ''He accidentally muttered a bit of the last sentence. "Your weak because you don't make the effort to better yourself. You lack the mental will to do so, something is holding you back my student. "Is it the death of your parents? Or is it the fact that you're afraid of taking the initiative. Or is it Axel himself? Is it the way that he expects the best from you like everyone else or is it that He roped you into the Freedom Fighters because you share the same tribe?" A image of Prometheus formed that only Asonja could see. "It's...actually all of the above." Asonja replied, tapping his finger on the floor. "You have to abide by it Asonja Aslong as Eggman has an Iron grip on the island and the tribe members thats still enslaved there is no peace there is no "off days". Trust me I understand how much a nuance Axel can be ''I trained his dad once." ''Prometheus muttered. "But he represents the pride of the Nijama. Believe me when I say Axel wont be able to do this forever.... a secret between you and me. Axel only has 5 months left. None of the gods have told him yet and its best that he doesn't know. He wants to make sure that the tribe and the guild can do well without him." Prometheus said fading away. "Listen to the flames my student." This startled him for a moment. "W-wait! Prometheus!" He extended his hand out to him but realized he was already gone. He then looked at Axel for a moment, thinking. ''5 months left to live...? ''he thought, and then getting up. ''A prideful hedgehog who only has 5 months left to live...and cares about the rest of us so when he dies...we'll be on our own. He looked at everyone, being in his own little corner now They treated me like I was family...but it's not the same. My self-indulgence was getting in my way, but seeing this at a different perspective...makes me wish that I wasn't like this in the very beginning. He teared up a bit, covering his eyes with his right arm. "You ok there Buddy?" Axel stood infront of Asonja. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, still a bit shaky. "Y-yes..I'm fine." He tried to sound like he's chill and probably mad at something but he failed miserably. "Well cmon before Razz eats the food again." "I-I'm not hungry." He replied. The Return 3 days later Axel is training in the guild's training room. Asonja was sitting in his quarters at his desk, rubbing his forehead for a moment. "What the hell am I supposed to do...? I've done absolutely nothing for the past 3 days..." He muttered. "How about you start training?" Mira stood at the door. "I was just about to go to the training room for a sparring match with my dad, you in?" He winced a little at "Dad" but he said nothing for a moment. "N-no. I'm good." "Cmon Asonja.... you gotta start some time..." Mira said crossing his arms. "I said I'm good...!" Asonja said. Mira started to noticed he looked stressed at something since he recently began to sweat "The hell wrong with you...." "Nothing! J-just...go away..." He went from yelling to a soft mutter. "Whatever." Mira walked off. Asonja groaned a little and took another big gulp of Scotch. "Grah...damn my cowardly-nature..." He grumbled. He suddenly got a major pain in his forehead and he gripped it, dropping his canteen on the floor. He made no noise of pain but the only noise that was created was his canteen clanging on the ground. "You drink too much of that poison idiot." A different voice could be heard. He rubbed his head, and looked at the source of the voice. "Who're you to judge...it's not my fault that I'm already loosing every inch of my life." "I can judge you all I want mortal." Fenrir appeared before him He sighed, looking away. He rubbed his head again for a moment. "What is it, Fenrir?" "3 days ago Prometheus came to you and when he was done saying who knows what you had a sudden change of heart. Im here to make sure you keep it that way. So why dont you..." He snapped his fingers and Asonja's headache went away. "You keep that promise to your teacher, you wouldn't want to disappoint a god would ya?" "N-no...not really..." He crossed his arms for a moment. "I may have a change of heart, but I still feel like I'm being disrespected. I kinda feel it all the time. Not with the gods anyway." "There not making you clean the toilets are they? If not how in the hell could they be disrespecting you if they treat you like an elite member that you are? Oh and a certain someone might not hold on for very long.... until he... croaks." He seemed to twitch for a moment, and then looked away. "I suppose you're right about that..." He hesitated to get out. "I'm just not good at being around people anymore." "Your relationship with Raven tells Freya otherwise.... "He pushed Asonja out the door and closed it locking it. "W-wait who's Freya...?" He asked himself after he was pushed out. "HEY WAIT I NEED MY PRIVACY!" He smacked himself against the door, and then slid down afterwards. Training "Dude you should know who Freya is she healed us countless times.... Shes the goddess of love." "I knew that..." Asonja grumbled at his door. He pulled himself from the door, stumbling back a bit. "Well come wanna train? one at least once in your "Life" "Like I've had a choice anyway..." He growled, crossing his arms. "Awesome never though I'd live to see the day you training" Axel said patting his friend on the back. "Y...yeah..." He said hesitantly, but then nodded. "So, where will we do this?" "In the training room against bots." Axel said walking to the training room. "Oh joy..." he muttered, following Axel with a slouched back. "Hey atleast it isn't Jane who you're fighting... She takes training too seriously even for my taste..." "Training is training: Hard and tiring. I hate being sore afterwards..." He stated, eyes already shutting. "But its worth it when you see an improvement in your skills." "Right right...just hurry up I didn't sleep for like 3 days straight." The bots activate. bot#1: "Training level 8 activated.." "WAit huh...?" "Dude calm down this is like me at 15 years old level. Should be a piece of cake for you." Axel reasured his friend. "Uhhh...okay...?" He whimpered worriedly. One robot charged at Asonja extending its fist to punch him but from Asonja's point of view it was way slower than any villian he ever faced. He just went to the side, looking at the bot. "Huh...this is Level 8? It's a bit slow if you ask me..." "Thats what being smacked around by people stronger than us does to us." "So people who are stronger than us are slower? That's a bit...backwards isnt it?" He was just dodging and not hitting. "NO being hit by people stronger than us makes things weaker or the same level as us seem slower!!" "What level am I then, a 1?!" He then got right-hooked into the face, sent to a wall. He hid his head on the wall and he slowly slid down the wall. "your a level 9....." Axel face palmed. "Well I feel like a level 2..." Asonja groaned in the background. "YOUR LEVEL NINE KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT!!" Jane snapped putting Axel in a headlock. "LET GO OF ME JANE!!!!" Axel said trying to pry himself from her grip. Asonja just groaned, staying there. The bot seemed to pay more attention to Asonja so he came in for another hit. It kicked him up into the air to get him back onto his feet. Asonja just stood there, a bit dizzy after that. "Asonja your much quicker than those bucket of bolts!!!" Jane said tightening her grip. Axel gave up and his arms just hung there like he was choked out. "Hold on...I'm regaining my-" Before he finished the sentence he was punched in the head, instantly knocking him out. "DON'T THINK, DO!!!" Jane screamed shaking around an Unconscious Axel. The robot kicked him back up again, an expression hidden on Asonja's face. Jane could tell that either he was knocked out or he just doesn't want to fight at all. After all, he's mostly a pacifist............mostly. Jane let go of Axel and he fell to the ground and turned off the the training program. Asonja slammed onto the ground, groaning in pain. "Thank...god..." "They were extremely slower than you! THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU TO GET HURT IS IF YOU STOOD COMPLETELY STILL! HAVEN"T YOU HEARD OF MOVING!!" Jane snapped. He stood back up, actually looking at her in the eyes this time, glaring a bit. "Just shut up! Okay?! I don't need a babysitter, I don't need to be trained or anything! I'm fine on my own! I don't need ANY of you!" He turned his heel and walked off, his fists clenched. The image of Fenrir appeared before Asonja once again. "nah uh uh" He waved his finger back and forth. "Try again.." Fenrir held his hand out infront of Asonja, rejuvenating his stamina. He growled a bit but said nothing else. He didn't move from his spot either. "GO! Don't make me destroy you..." A hint of Fenrir's true form was showing. He groaned and turned back around to the base area. "Fiiiiine. Sheesh..." Axel woke up. "Huh wha? Is it over, did he win?" Asonja groaned and shook his head. "No, unfortunately since I'm still here." "Ok... level... 7 now..." He pressed the button and collapsed again. "AXEL STOP FALLING ASLEEP DURING YOUR TRAIN-" He was knocked back again, not even realizing it. Fenrir face palmed. He hit the wall, and collapsed again. This time he looked at the bot that was coming back to him, and he suddenly sidekicked the bot with a flaming leg to the opposite wall. "That's for beating me in the first round, ya bucket of bolts." The bot exploded. the another one ran at him. He blocked the other bot's attack and punched him back with a flaming fist. Another one attacked. He dodged by shoving the bot to the side, bouncing off a wall and spin-kicking another. The typer got lazy so another one attacked. The other typer facepalmed at the laziness, and too got lazy with the effects, continuing to make Asonja train for the first freakin time in a million years or whatever. The training program ended. Axel got up again. Asonja panted, a few parts of his clothes burnt from his internal heat. Rock, who had remained silent since his arrival, entered the room and leant against the wall. He stood there for a second before saying "Looks fun. Mind if I have a go?" "Yeah...go ahead and take on some Level 9s..." He turned the machine on. "I'm not training ever again..." Rock unholstered his plasma pistol and turned to the robots, adopting a fighting stance. They started to gain up on Rock. Asonja just watched, actually jealous of his skills. "Now hold on a sec." Axel stopped the training program. "I wanna test your limit since your part of the guild now." Axel turned the training level up to 13. "This is elite training level, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand start!" The level booted up again this time the robots had red eyes. "Training level 13 activated." They said in unison. "Are you kidding me...I suck THAT bad, he's almost twice as better as me!" Asonja grumbled, crossing his arms. "Dude you almost got your ass handed to you on a silver platter on level 9 thats like.... normal." "No it isnt..." Asonja complained. "yes, yes it it.." Axel pulled down a chart that read: 20- Axel's level/Leader's level, 16-19 Super elite, 11-15 elite, 6-10 normal member, 1-5 kids. He just groaned, leaning against the wall. Asonja is just in huge denial, it's probably getting to the point where it's either getting annoying. Fenrir disappeared. He noticed Fenrir vanished, but he didn't say anything nor do anything. Even if he were taken to the gods for punishment of some kind, he probably wouldn't care. Trouble strikes again Toxic stood in his lab in his containment chamber, the goo in the chamber fixing his melting limbs back to normal. "In about 5 hours I'll be ready to fight again. This time I will succeed in my plan." Asonja sat in the Mess Hall by himself, just eating some pancakes and bacon. Category:Roleplays